Rhapsodic of You, 30kisses Delta
by clockwork starlight
Summary: NOT the original 30kisses theme set! Soul, Maka and the music between them. Snatches of songs stuck in someone else's head. Soul Eater x Maka Albarn HIATUS due to lack of manga.
1. whistling winds

Stolen from LJ's 30kisses comm, yet again. Soul Eater isn't mine, if it was, as I say, Death the Kidd would wear more pink. That way when he posed, he'd look like a Twizzler.

The thing about it not being the original 30kisses list is... the theme ain't kissing, it's music. Which I thought was horribly apropos and therefore had to go with. So without further ado... begin the insanity!

30kisses, or Rhapsodic of You, List Delta 01: whistling winds

* * *

Keeping Time

Spin. Swing. Step. Catch your breath.

Swing again.

Dance on the line between here and not.

Don't think. Move.

Trust your partner.

There's a maddening melody that you almost can't hear, like an echo from far away.

Forget the music. Trust your partner.

-

Believe in those skinny arms to give you power. The whistling winds are a cool, heady counterpoint to the irregular beat that stupid scratchy record sets.

Ignore the meter. Trust your partner.

She doesn't have to be pretty, or smart, or even strong. That's why she has to rely on a cool guy like you to lead her.

Screw the rhythm. Just 'cause you're leading doesn't mean all she does is follow. She's your partner.

She's flatter than a wall, violent as hell, and way too bookish. There ain't a song in the world that will match her pace.

So improvise. If you can't match, you don't deserve to be partners.

-

You have to keep moving. Less thinking, more reacting. He's going to be a Death Scythe some day. Because _you're_ going to make him one. Which means you're not dying here.

Spin. It's not slaughter, it's salvation.

Swing. Strike with your soul. You can't be half-hearted about this.

Step. Finish what you start. No regrets.

Catch your breath. There are always more missions, there are always more souls.

Swing again.


	2. paper

Fight! Soul and Maka VS Ragnarok and Chrona, kishin style. Insanity on a stick. Spoilers for eps 20 and 21, or if you read the manga… really freaking early in! Can't find the romance groove just yet. Too busy being dead. Get over it. I did.

30kisses, or Rhapsodic of You, List Delta 02: paper

Screw the Sheet Music

It's thin as a razor edge, the line between here and oblivion. It's the colors between red and black. Heh. It's how much you have to move one of Kid's picture frames for him to completely batshit psycho.

Can you stand it?

What's the most important thing?

You said you'd die for your technician, right? You almost did. You watched her resolve crumple like paper, because _she was trying to save you_, and you, being the cool guy, the arrogant bastard and deservedly so, the hero, the weapon, you just couldn't do it. Did you even think about it? Did you think taking that hit for her was going to be enough?

Look what you've done. The flat-chested idiot thinks she has something to prove. You're rubbing off on her. She's disobeying Stein's direct orders, defying all the logic and reason in the world why facing off against this pansyass meister and her freaky sword is a Bad Idea, and worse, she's got Black Star into it, and your only hope of knocking sense into her and completing the actual mission just ran off with squeaky sneakers, cackling like the idiot he is. When the hell did Maka Albarn turn into a rebel? Oh right. That would be your fault.

But she might be a little bit cool right now.

A little cool, and a lot crazy.

But she looks good, like she belongs in here, black dress, cheesy music, making life shortening decisions…

She's trusting you with this. Fucking this up ain't an option.

It can't be that bad right?

* * *

She's got to be going insane, she _has_ to be. She's laughing here, now, when murder is looking at her with pale eyes and black blood. It's like saying screw the sheet music; don't know the song but playing it by ear anyway.

She has no plan, just a partner, who's just as screwed as she is. She wouldn't be so reckless, except that hey, it's possibly the end of the world as they know it, so what's a gamble or two?

Is this desperation or faith?

She won't let this crazy pair of circus freaks hurt Soul again. And she can feel it in the back of his mind, that Soul'd sooner end up with more stitches than Stein-sensei than let these losers kill his technician.

But it feels good, this taste of insanity, a blind rushing high that swishes like taffeta around her knees, that doesn't guide so much as swell and ebb like music, like ambience, like inevitability. That's all she can feel before she's lost in the floaty sensation, stuck as a spectator, searching for the light of a lonely soul.

An endless ocean of nothing but sand. Some corner of her mind is glad she's never been so parched for affection. Some corner of her mind is glad for her parents. For her classmates, her teachers, her friends. For Soul.

Because he's why she let herself be lost. She knows he'll bring her back; and he does, of course, weaker than wet paper, but alive, sane.

So that they can dance again some time.


End file.
